


Wildest Dreams

by Ivyaugust



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Girls in Love, lesbiannie, mushy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust
Summary: I had a wild urge and I made it a reality as quickly as I could. This is what I think about all day. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Rachel (Community)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I had a wild urge and I made it a reality as quickly as I could. This is what I think about all day. Please enjoy.

When Annie opened her eyes, she was looking into Rachel’s eyes again. 

“We could leave.” Rachel whispered to her. “Run away from here and never come back.”

Annie could feel Rachel’s breath on her lips, warm and gentle and smelling slightly of the wine that they had been sharing. 

Annie sighed. “We’ve talked about this Rachel, I have a life here…”

Rachel shrugged. “So do I, but I’d rather have you.”

They both turned away from each other at the same time, looking out over the sundrenched field of wildflowers. Annie reached for the bottle of wine, taking another sip. 

“I suppose we could leave,” Annie said thoughtfully. “It would be nice. Nothing behind us, nothing in front of us, nobody telling us who to be.”

Rachel smiled and took the wine from Annie. “Exactly. Just you, and me, and endless possibility.” 

Annie picked a flower from beside her and tucked it behind Rachel’s ear. Rachel blushed and leaned over to kiss Annie’s cheek. 

Annie looked back out at the sun setting behind the Colorado mountains. The color of the clouds were reminiscent of sherbet ice cream, and the fading light cast pink lemonade shadows over the girls' faces. 

Annie knew that in the blink of an eye, the moment would be over, and her and Rachel would go back to their normal lives. She wanted more than anything for this to last forever, and if she were a little more like Britta, she probably would have taken Rachel up on her offer already.

Rachel was wearing a slightly oversized navy blue sweater with dark red stripes and dark jeans, a stark contrast to the warm colors of the field surrounding them. Even Annie wore a bright yellow sundress. She couldn’t help but admire Rachel. She had a special ability to blend into her surroundings, but she always stood out to Annie. 

The wind picked up as the sun disappeared, and they both began to shiver. They stood to leave, the wind whipping their hair around their faces and turning their cheeks rosy and pink. Before Annie could start to walk back, Rachel put a warm hand on her arm, pulling her in close. 

Annie’s breath caught in her throat as Rachel brushed her hair behind her ear. She wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist. 

Annie’s eyes fell to Rachel’s lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. The world around them was as blue as Rachel’s sweater now, and she was back to blending in. Annie felt her slipping away. Before she could go, Annie pulled her closer, kissing her eagerly. 

She felt fire in her stomach immediately, burning away all the sadness of the past few weeks.  
Rachel’s lips were soft, yes. They tasted like cherry lip balm and pinot noir. Annie sighed into the kiss and tangled her fingers in Rachel’s hair as the kiss deepened. 

When Annie pulled away, she was out of breath and grinning like a fool. She brushed her fingers over Rachel’s cheek, smiling at her sadly. 

“Don’t forget about me. Promise?” Annie whispered to her. 

Rachel nodded. Annie closed her eyes. 

When she opened them she was back in the dreamatorium. 

She touched a finger to her lips and sighed to herself. 

Someday. Maybe someday.


End file.
